


Niezdara

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Tomlinshaw [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coolkidsdontdance-69: Skoro to ma być krótkie to taki głupi pomysł zakwitł w mojej jeszcze bardziej głupiutkiej głowie. Nick i Louis tworzą szczęśliwy związek. Louis to wielka niezdara, ale również sassy queen. Nick natomiast nie może poradzić sobie z ciągłym zamartwianiem się o swojego chłopaka, który po raz kolejny coś sobie zrobił (nie mam pojęcia co, skaleczył się) no i Nick robi z igły widły. Louis kocha to, ale dla tradycji rzuca jakiś cięty komentarz. Jednak jego uśmiech go zdradza. Na koniec coś słodkiego, idk, wymyśl jesteś w tym świetna! Xx<br/>Autorka: Louis jako sassy queen niezbyt mi się udał. Mimo to mam nadzieję, że prompt się spodoba:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezdara

Wszedł do mieszkania, odkładając klucze na szafkę. Ściągnął płaszcz, buty i ruszył do salonu. W cały mieszkaniu panowała cisza i ciemność. Jednak nic dziwnego, było późno. Wszedł do pokoju. Ekran telewizora rozświetlał pomieszczenie, a w tle można było usłyszeć rozmowę bohaterów jakiegoś nudnego serialu. Na kanapie, zwinięty w kłębek spał drobny szatyn. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Podszedł do chłopaka, siadając na brzegu kanapy i odgarnął z jego czoła kosmyki, które na nie opadły.  
Pochylił się składając lekki pocałunek na policzku ukochanego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis Tomlinson był jego chłopakiem. Zastanawiał się czym sobie zasłużył na kogoś takiego.  
Podziwiał jego twarz. Wyraźnie odznaczające się kości policzkowe, długie rzęsy, rzucające cień na jego policzki, wąskie zaróżowione usta i drobny nosek. Chłopak był piękny.  
Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zauważył niewielki opatrunek na palcu lewej ręki szatyna. Chwycił jego dłoń, aby uważniej się temu przyjrzeć. Westchnął cicho, składając lekki pocałunek na opatrunku Louisa. Po raz kolejny Louis coś sobie zrobił. Uwielbiał tego chłopaka, ale musiał przyznać, że był potworną niezdarą. Praktycznie nie było dnia, aby sobie czegoś nie zrobił. Czasem kończyło się siniakiem, lub lekkim skaleczeniem, ale kilka razy Louis wylądował na pogotowiu przez swoją niezdarność. To sprawiło, że Nick był przeczulony na punkcie swojego ukochanego. Za każdym razem, kiedy był świadkiem takiej sytuacji, bądź widział, że szatynowi coś się stało zaczynał wariować. Oczywiście Louis zawsze musiał wtedy rzuć jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz, na ten temat, jednak Grimshaw wiedział, że aż tak bardzo mu to nie przeszkadza. Wręcz przeciwnie czuł, że tak naprawdę Tomlinson to lubi.  
Wyłączył telewizor i podniósł się z kanapy, biorąc na ręce mniejszego chłopaka. Od razu skierował swoje kroki do sypialni, gdzie położył go na łóżku i przykrył go kołdrą. Po chwili dołączył do szatyna, owijając swoje ramiona dookoła niego i przyciągając do siebie.  
*****  
Głośny huk rozniósł się po mieszkaniu, tym samym wybudzając Nicka ze snu. Podniósł się na łóżku, rozglądając po sypialni i zauważając, że na miejscu obok brakuje jego chłopaka. Poderwał się z miękkiego materaca i ruszył do kuchni skąd dochodziły ciche przekleństwa.  
Louis siedział na podłodze w kuchni, trzymając się za nadgarstek prawej ręki. Obok niego leżało przewrócone krzesło.  
\- Lou – szatyn uniósł głowę, kiedy usłyszał głos swojego chłopaka.  
\- Cześć Nick – uśmiechnął się, jednak na jego twarzy po chwili pojawił się grymas bólu, kiedy próbował się podnieść i podparł się na bolącym nadgarstku.  
\- Skarbie – w jednaj chwili Grimshaw był przy nim, pomagając mu się podnieść – Co się stało? Coś ty zrobił? – na jego twarzy widoczne było zmartwienie.  
\- Chciałem zrobić ci twoje ulubione naleśniki na śniadanie, ale nie mogłem dosięgnąć czekolady. Wspomogłem się krzesłem, ale straciłem równowagę i spadłem – wytłumaczył i wymijając mężczyznę opuścił kuchnię.  
Wszedł do łazienki, gdzie od razu zaczął przeglądać wszystkie szafki. Nick zatrzymał się w wejściu, opierając się o framugę drzwi.  
\- Lou, co ty robisz? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Szukam jakiejś maści, boli mnie nadgarstek.  
\- Co? – od razu znalazł się przy szatynie – Pokaż – chwycił delikatnie rękę chłopaka.  
\- Nick, to nic takiego – próbował wyrwać mu swoją rękę.  
\- Może powinniśmy jechać na pogotowie? To powinien zobaczyć lekarz – pociągnął niższego w kierunku sypialni.  
\- Zamknij się i skończ z tą swoją nadopiekuńczością - odpowiedział.  
\- Louis!  
\- Nick! Nie jestem dzieckiem.  
\- Louis – zatrzymał się w sypialni – Jedziemy na pogotowie!  
\- Dobrze mamo – odpowiedział zakładając ręce na piersi. Próbował udawać oburzonego, jednak nie mógł zbyt długo wytrzymać. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
\- Lou – położył dłonie na jego biodrach przysuwając chłopaka do siebie – Martwię się.  
\- Wiem, ale czasami przesadzasz – spojrzał na ukochanego z pod swoich długich rzęs, a na jego twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech.  
\- Następnym razem postaram się opanować – odpowiedział.  
\- I tak wiem, że ci się nie uda – jego uśmiech zmienił się na złośliwy.  
Nick prychnął udając obrażonego, jednak jeden pocałunek szatyna od razu go udobruchał.


End file.
